bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wonderweiss Margela
Name In Japanese, his name is pronounced Wonderweiss Margera. Since the surname comes first in Japanese, wouldn't that make the English translation of his name Margera Wonderweiss? I guess the correct translation is given in the manga, but I never read it so I don't know. And if Margera is his surname, why do they put it last in the Japanese version? Now that I think about it, doesn't this also apply to all of the other arrancar, too? Darth Havoc 04:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's how the Japanese do it.--Espada Speed 12:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Doesn't part of its name mean white in German?--Hcaelb 02:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Most of the arrancar have non-Japanese names, so the traditional Japanese naming conventions likely do not apply to the arrancar. Yyp 12:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Why was the Trivia section deleted? I don't understand, why was Wonderweiss' trivia section removed? Why delete content on a character that we may be about to find out a lot more about very soon? Surely we should be adding info instead. TomServo101 22:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Tattoo/Mark? Could someone please provide a source to the claim of there being a Tattoo/mark on his chest - I don't remember anything like this ever being shown. Ancient Chaos 06:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that came from the picture of Wonderweiss in chapter 363 on page 17. At the bottom of the hole in his uniform is a small black mark. It doesn't really look like anything significant to me, but also seems a bit large to be a stray mark. LapisScarab 06:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Correction. The mark is also visible on page 5 of chapter 364. It's not an error. LapisScarab 06:56, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I went and checked the mark but I am still not comfortable with how it was worded "Wonderweiss is the only Arrancar to have been shown with a strange mark on his body similar to that of an Espada tattoo. It is unknown why that is." I mean, it's just so small and so... it could be anything. So for the time being I am replacing the wording with "Wonderweiss has been shown to have a strange mark on his chest. It is unclear what, if any, significance the mark holds." I hope no one has any objections. Tinni 10:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) For anyone whos wondering, I've taken out the "It is unclear what, if any, significance the mark holds." part of the trivia, as it goes against the Speculation Policy, which was introduced some time after this issue was discussed. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Resolved Accuracy of the Trivia The trivia section says this: "He is the first Arrancar to be shown while being created on screen, (created as in the Shinigamification from Hollow to Arrancar)." What about Grand Fisher - way back in chapter 25 (partly shown in episode 110)? http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/25/18/ --Yyp 21:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I think he might mean the Shinigamification by Hogyoku... but regardless, yes, Grand Fisher was shown first, regardless of which version is shown; the natural one, or the Hogyoku one. Arrancar109 21:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Ressurrection *Just joting down here, his Ressurection name is Extinguir, which means extinguish. The katakana is エスティンギル (esutingiru). Ryūketsu Namida 23:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) **Are you sure his name is not actually Manguera? because is spanish for Firehose--Thenewjericho 23:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *I´m a native spanish speaker and no, first of all there´s the wrtiting kubo use, it cannot be twisted to say Ma-Nu-Ge-Ra, Extinguir is a verb in infinitve form, which is rare due to resurrecions being more like animal manes or adjectives, but yeah, to sum up, It is Extinguir, 100% true. *But i bring another thing up there says Esutingiru, written in spanich would be Estinguir, the X has a ks like sound, in other words Ekusutingiru would be more accurate, but guess this is just kubo´s spanish XXUlquehXx *Well, but Estinguir makes no sense in spanish. Even if it isn't the right way to write it, it is "Extinguir" and not "Estinguir". Thenewjericho, I think "Margera" is his real name. Manguera is written "マヌゲラ" (Manugera), but in the article, his name in katakana is written "マルゲラ" (Marugera). However, I think it should be added in the trivia that his surname resembles the word Manguera. Rambard 01:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I think he was referring to Wonderweiss' name, not his Zanpakuto's. In that department, I have no idea. Mohrpheus 17:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Wonderweiss is Frankenstein(sort of) Wonderweiss is a refererence to Boris Karloff's portral of the monster in the 1931 film. The film monster loves to play with insects, is afraid of fire, and is very limited in inteligence,traits wonderweiss also posses. Which makes sense that wonderweiss is butterfly that can put out fire and that he is a recreated arrancar like how frankenstein's monster is a recreated human. --Lemursrule 04:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC)